truth or dare
by brooklyn1shay2black3
Summary: When everyone from aah gets wrapped up in a game of truth or dare, a certian vampire decieds to have a little fun. That is,until, his lovley four little sisters show up. Aren't siblings the greatest?
1. Chapter 1 truth or dare

"truth or dare?"Marshall asked. me,Lsp,Pg,Ice queen and Cake were all playing truth or dare.  
>"dare."I rules were if you chickend out,you had to kiss the person that dared you.<br>"I dare you to lick Gayballs"  
>my mouth houng open.I <em>Marshall <em>would ever be the jackass who made you do something stupid and humilluating.I went over to Pg and licked his cheek,Marshall barley contianed his laugter. Pg blushed a ton and so did I, but I knew I would het over it. Besides, Marshall Lee's little sisters were coming over soon. I smikered mischieveusly as I sat down next to Cake agian.  
>"Cake it would be your turn"prince gumball siad in a slightly dazed voice.<br>"Marshall truth or dare?"  
>"Dare Cakey poo" Cakes face flushed with angeer.<br>Ice queen siad"Ill be right back..."she went up stiars.  
>cake smirked."I dare you to kiss ice queen...on the mouth." Me,Lsp(who has been surprisingly silent) and Pg grimmenced.<br>Marshall didnt even seem surprized.  
>"you got it furface"Marshall siad wth one of his trademark winks.<br>"ok guys i'm back..."Ice queen didnt get a chance to Lee lept up,swung icequeen bridal syle and kissed her,  
>right on her frozen lips. her eyes were bugging out. marshall set her down and sat between cake and fionna.<br>"jeez,gumball you dont know what your missing!"marshall siad. Cake slapped marshall across the face.  
>"YOU... WERE... NOT.. SOPPOSED... TO...ENJOY...IT!YOU...FUC-cake screamed.<br>"Cake! keep it k+ wouldja?" I murmed  
>marshall just winked at her,which caused her to screamed agian.<br>"uuuuuhhh, f-fionna i-i-it's your t-turn." ice queen stutterd. Her ice blue eyes were _way _wide.  
>"lsp,truth or dare?"<br>"oh my gosh, like,truth." Lsp said in his strange teen age girl voice. Mashall coughed and murmered,_Gay,_ and looked at me for the truth,just when I opened ,my mouth,  
>there was a knock at the door,a polite,small one. I grinned.P<em>ersephone<em>. another,obnoxiuos,loud _Bang,_at the door two, followed by a little whispering and a petite three uppbeat knock._Marceline and Thorne._Lastly, a honey like feminen voice called out,"Hey?is any one home?"_and finally,Luna._ My grinn grew evil as Marshall Lee muttered a curce under his breath. His little sisters arrived. And karma was going to bite Marshall _right _in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author note: hey, sorry I been a bitch and havnt been updating,trying to fix grammar on some storys and get a plot going here. I changed the rating because I actully have a plot plan now and Im going to inclued some genderbents. so, thanks so much for reading, and I promise, I'll be starting the next chapter this week and will have it up by this weekend. I'll try to post for this story more often and my other storys,for you that give a damn. Im trying to start a new one , but gotta finish the old first:p<em>**

**_thx so much_**

**__Brooklyn_**


	2. Marceline, Luna, Persephone, and Thorne

Why did they answer the door?

Marshall's Little sister, Luna, was currently sitting next to Lsp, who's face was bright red. Persephone, Marshall's other sister,was in between Gumball and Cake. Marceline, Marshall Lee's twin, sat right next to Fiona.

Mean while,an all to giggley Thorne was bouncing on the other side of Gumball, and innocent light in her eyes and laugh.

"who's up first?"Thorne asked giddily.

"Cake!" Was the automatic response from Marshall, earning him a punch in the arm.

Thorne giggled." Okey-Dokey"

"So Cakey-pie" Marceline said in a sultry voice "…Truth-" she gave an unnerving smile " Or Dare?"

"Uh…" Cake considered her options. "Whatever doesn't get me killed?"

Marceline gave a laugh, the kind that gave you chills and made you reconsider being in the same room as that person.

"Truth." Cake finally said with what little bravo she had. Seriously, the girl was nerve racking.

"Ok...Have you ever seen someone die?"

silence.

"Oh, c'mon Mar-Mar, be more original. Of coarse she has,She's an adventurer…Right?" Marshall Lee asked in a failing attempt to lighten the mood.

Another silence.

"My turn!" Thorne shrieked joyously.

"Lsp!"

"What!?Oh,yeah,like,Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said, batting her grass green eyes."

Lsp smirked."So are you like single?"

"**HEY**!"Marshall hissed. Thorne giggled and toyed with one of her curly bright blonde lock. Gumball abruptly stood up.

"I have to ,Cake." He started to the door,with Lsp hurdling himself after him.

-**ONE** **HOUR** **LATER**-

"Marcy,Truth or dare?" Persephone asked.

"Beer."

"Beer was not an option"

Ice queen,Luna and Thorne had left, and Cake went to bed.

Now it was just Fiona, Marshall Lee, Persephone and Marceline.

Persephone sighed. "Ok Marcy. Ok. I gotta get going. See ya Marsh. Nice meeting you Fi. " and with that she left.

Marceline had an evil smile on her curvy red lips.

"And Now". she stated," The _real_ fun can begin."

Her evil smirk appeared on Marshall Lee's face as well. Why did they answer the door?

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I know I never update and my story sucks, and I'm sorry. I just wrote this to a temp redeem my self. I kind of have writers block, so any suggesting are welcome. I was going to have this be the last chapter, butI figured that you guys deserved one more chapter. Also,I couldn't incorporate all I wanted in this chapter. Note: this is kind of meaningless and if the story is beyond hope, please do tell me, and I'll make sure to delete it. Also, I started writing this when I was younger, Before the 'I remember you' and 'Simon and Marcy' episodes.t's pretty immature as well. I swear I'll update, I just want one,one suggestion to help my writers block. Only reason I ask is because I foolishly wrote this<em> without _a muse. _

By for now

-Brooklyn


End file.
